vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mika
Summary Mika is a playable character in Under Night In_Birth Exe:Latest. While her past before being taken in by the Licht Kreis is unknown, she becomes a member of Orie's team. She's a very spunky and cheerful young girl who greatly looks up to her friends and superiors. Her greatest trait is her undying loyalty towards Orie. When Mika hears that her friend might need help, she escapes from headquarters using a spoon, steals a plane and crashes it, lives off the land on a remote island, builds a raft and heads towards Japan, and almost gets captured by the Coastal Guard, but forces her way through. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Mika (Full name: Mika Returna), Executor no. 10 Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Uses large gauntlets, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low), Absorption, Nonexistent Erasure, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Corruption and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to other characters) Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can grab and slam Waldstein) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Very high, shows no sign of tiring in combat Range: Melee Range Standard Equipment: A pair of large, rocket-powered gauntlets collectively named Pachelbel Cannon. Intelligence: While she's in high school and has been trained by the Licht Kreis in combat, she has the mentality of a hyperactive child and is often teased for her low intelligence. She's poor at drawing, speaks in the third person, is extremely gullible, and bursts out into a rap while arguing against her mentor in the organization. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Drive: Diesel:' The actual effects of this ability are unknown, but it's most likely that it gives her the superhuman strength needed to use her gauntlets. *'Mika-chan Crush:' Mika hops up, then comes down from the air, crushing the ground below her. she can also do this in the air *'Mika-chan Missile:' Using the rockets in her gauntlets, Mika tackles towards the opponent with a force of a projectile. She can go either horizontally or diagonally upwards. *'Mika-chan Additional Missile:' Mika does an additional tackle in any direction. When she goes all-out using Mika-chan Missile, she can use this follow-up three times. *'Mika-chan Cannon:' Mika grabs the opponent and then blows them away with an explosive burst from her gauntlets. *'Mika-chan Tornado:' Mika rushes towards the opponent while strongly spinning her arms. *'Mika-chan Twister:' The follow-up to Mika-chan Tornado. She continues to spin and swings the opponent into midair. *'Mika-chan Hip Attack:' Mika grabs her opponent, then staggers them with a hip attack. She then uppercuts them, then sends them flying with an explosive burst from her gauntlets. *'Mika-chan Revolution:' She leaps up in the air and then comes crashing down to the ground. If she catches the opponent with the initial leap, she'll smash them down with even greater force. *'Mika-chan Galaxy:' Mika performs her Mika-chan Cannon, then she uses the rockets in her gauntlets to fly into the sky, initially avoiding her opponent only to come crashing down on them from the stratosphere. Gallery BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Mika_Main.png|Mika's select portrait in Blazblue Cross Tag Battle Under Night In-Birth Exe Late st ost - Forceful Step Extended|Mika's Theme Others Notable Victories: Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) Mika's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Warriors Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Dual Wielders Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Arc System Works